Welcome Back
by Slush
Summary: Azula visits Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island for her seventeenth birthday, but with her arrival some mixed feelings get tossed around. *Tyzula*
1. A Visitor

**A/N: This isn't that good because it's my first fanfic but I'm trying to get a different POV on each other, unlike most the fanfics where they both start off immediately liking each other. Anyway, about Aumi and Ming: They are the two girls Ty Lee hugged in the finale when she was all kyoshi warrior. If I was only the one who noticed, they had the same hairstyles as Azula and Mai. Since there were no names mentioned, I made up some. Hope you like it :  
**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, I wish I did, but I don't XD

Chapter 1: A Visitor

A strong hand reached down for a piece of cloth. The rest of the body sat up, stretching out stiffly, running the fingers through the long, brown hair of the warrior. Ty Lee grinned widely, hopping from the small bed. Her big brown eyes wandered around her room, taking in everything. As the teenage girl got herself dressed in the kyoshi warrior 'outfit,' she skipped to her tall mirror that stood proudly above her wardrobe. There was a small hairbrush next to a platter of red and white make-up that was required to wear for the warriors. Of course, Ty Lee didn't mind one bit. She loved the fact of wearing make-up, and even before she had met her best kyoshi warrior friends in prison, she usually wore at least lipstick. She combed hair with the green brush and started to walk to a dojo in the center of town. When she got there, all the others were all lined up, practicing their forms, all with a green fan in their hand. Ty Lee ran in between Aumi and Ming, her friends and took the standard form, her arms stretched out in a wide grasp.

"Hi, guys!" she cheered.

Aumi moved her arms in a different position and sighed. "Hello, Ty Lee."

"Guess what today is?" Ty Lee chanted excitedly, lifting her left leg out and flapping the fan in her hand rhythmically.

"Your seventeenth birthday," Ming said broadly while jumping, her eyes narrowed and palms reached out.

"Not just my seventeenth birthday, silly," Ty Lee giggled, doing the same as Ming. "The day Azula's visiting! Isn't that great?"

Suki, the leader of the warriors, directed a new position with a serious face on. They all followed her, determined to impress the people next to themselves. "Come on, you must be serious about this!"

Aumi narrowed her eyes. "Why do you keep talking about her?" she leaned over to her right side quickly, a violent stance to her pose. "She's the daughter of the past Fire Lord. She's evil, she's insane. You can't possibly be friends with such a girl."

"What're you talking about, Aumi? She's changed, I'm telling you! I mean, sure she's done some totally wrong things in her life, and was put in a mental asylum for a year, but she was my friend before that, and I betrayed her by joining kyoshi and Mai," Ty Lee insisted. "The least I could do is being nice to her after she is majorly making an effort to be there for me, right?"

Ming sighed, following Suki's directions. "I don't care who this Azula is, but please don't introduce her to me."

Aumi glared at Ty Lee as she waved the fan in her hand swiftly up and down in front of her face. "You shouldn't have invited her, Ty Lee. You'll regret this."

Suki grinned. "I think that's it for now, people!"

Ty Lee straightened her posture and started to tear up. Aumi didn't know anything about Azula. Azula was her best friend, and even more than that. She was like a sister to her, and Ty Lee loved her. Nobody could insult her or Mai and get away with it - except for Aumi. She bit her lip to stop from whimpering. "You don't know her."

Ming walked away with Aumi and Ty Lee, wishing they would just stop arguing. She blew a piece of stray hair up, awaiting Azula's appearance.

Aumi stubbornly walked next to Ty Lee, her arms crossed. "I know that firebending girl enough to not trust her, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee stuck out her bottom lip. "Well, she's coming! And you don't have to see her if you don't want to! Besides, we'll have lots of fun without you!"

Aumi frowned. "No, you won't. Inviting her was stupid, just admit it."

They were all silent, walked at a slow pace to a small bench in the training dojo. After a while, Suki called them back from their breaks. As they practiced, Ty Lee and Aumi were silent while they practiced. A million thoughts were running through Ty Lee's head. How could anybody dislike Azula? She does have lots of mood swings, but sometimes she was fun to be around. Ty Lee hoped Azula would come soon. And soon as in right after they finished their practice for the day.

When they were through, Ty Lee and the other two headed to the docking for ships. Ty Lee patiently searched for Azula. Slowly, a large ship with a fire nation symbol on the flag appeared. Ty Lee nearly jumped. "Azula! Azula! She's here!"

A tall, slender looking teenager appeared, coming out of the ship. She was dressed in fancy fire nation clothes, her hairstyle in the same style as Aumi's: a bun with two stray strands of hair dangling. Azula saw Ty Lee and couldn't help but grin - which is definitely saying something.

Aumi scowled, looking away while Ming just stood there expressionless. Ty Lee grinned widely and put her hands together, giggling as Azula got onto the shore.

The second Azula stepped on the ground, a certain kyoshi warrior ran up to her. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her neck, squeezing Azula, burying her head into her shoulder. Azula blushed and gently hugged Ty Lee back.

"Relax, Ty Lee. I'm not going anywhere," Azula demanded.

Ty Lee lifted her head up, but kept her grasp on Azula's neck. "I don't want to, 'Zula! You look so much...older! And stronger!"

Aumi glared at the two, crossing her arms. "Morons," she muttered. Ming sighed along side of Aumi.

Azula frowned and brushed her robes off, walking towards Aumi and Ming. "Hello," she said, eyeing them with a great Ozai-like gaze. "So...your Ty Lee's new friends?"

Aumi grimaced. "Yes, we are, Azula."

Ming nodded. Azula narrowed her eyes. It hurt, deep down to know, she'd been replaced. She'd never be Ty Lee's best friend again. It just wouldn't be the same - before, Azula had always been the number 1 person that Ty Lee would come to for anything. Sure, it got annoying, but it was something grumpy Azula had come to love about her. She crossed her arms, staying close to Ty Lee. She could tell Aumi didn't like her much, and Azula wasn't so fond of her either. Azula wasn't really fond of anybody except Ty Lee and Mai.

"Well, then happy birthday, Ty L-" Ty Lee hugged Azula before she could finish her sentence.

"You don't even have to say it! I can't believe you're here!" Ty Lee said, squeezing Azula with a type of love Azula didn't know after everything she'd been through.

Aumi and Ming scowled in the distance, feeling left out of the reunion. Not like they'd even want to be part of it. Aumi snorted while Azula sighed at Ty Lee hugging her.

"Well, little Zuzu was busy doing Fire Lord stuff. He shouldn't even be Fire Lord. I should. If father hadn't been put in prison – I…I just can't remember anything past that point. He always did like me best…and mother, well, she was Zuko's girl." Azula paused, narrowing her eyes. "But Zuko wouldn't want me to come. I'm pretty sure the Avatar and his pathetic little friends are with him. And Mai…I wish she was here. Then it'd really be a little reunion. And who knows, maybe the Avatar and his friends will come to see your leader, Susu – Suko? Suki. Yes, anyway, that Sogga boy is her boyfriend, right? Gross."

Ty Lee shrugged softly, stretching out her arm around Azula's shoulders. She sighed. "I so can't believe you're here, 'Zula!"

"Either can I, Ty Lee," Azula said quietly. "Either can I."


	2. Conversations

**A/N: Hooray, second chapter. Well, its better than the last. Full of happy tyzula...uh...I dont own Avatar, etc. Please review :)**

Once Ty Lee had shown Azula a small tent next to hers with much excitement about how they it was just like old times. Azula, on the other hand, doubted it. Last time they did this, they were trying to capture the Avatar, Zuko, and Uncle Iroh. And Azula was the princess, with all the power in the fire nation. This time, Ty Lee was a kyoshi warrior, she had new friends that looked alarmingly like Azula and Mai, Azula wasn't a princess, and they were in the Earth Kingdom. A lot had changed. But to Ty Lee, none of that mattered. She just loved to be with Azula, her best friend since she was little. Sometimes Azula got a little out of hand, and Ty Lee worrired that she would go back to her old self - the evil daughter of the Fire Lord.

Not like that would happen, she reminded herself. She sat next to Azula in her tent, refusing to leave. "I wouldn't leave even if you shot two huge balls of fire at me, Azula. I just want to be with my best friend! Besides, I need to give you tips..." she paused, peering at Azula's face. "You have a zit!"

Azula frowned, brushing Ty Lee's hand away from her face. "I don't need to worry about my skin, Ty Lee," she said frankly.

The warrior felt a little tingle in her finger tips as Azula touched her knuckles. Maybe it was because she was scared that the former princess would hurt her. Maybe it was because Azula had electricty running through her veins at the time? She did tend to get angry over the tiniest things. Or maybe it was because she was excited to be holding her hand.

"Whatever," Ty Lee answered softly, trying to change the subject. "So, did you hear from Chan?"

The firebender looked at her crossed legs, blinking twice in embarrasment. "No. He thinks I'm crazy. Besides, that was a year ago."

"You like him!" Ty Lee giggled, pointing an accusing finger at Azula's face. But somehow, it hurt to say such a thing. Ty lee didn't know why. "Maybe I can tell Zuko and he'll tell Chan. After all, he is the Fire Lord."

Azula blushed, not daring to look the acrobat in the eye. She did like Chan. But it had been so long since she last saw him. And the kiss meant nothing to her, at least it didn't now...and besides, Ty Lee and Mai had meant more than anything to her. No guy could ever replace that.

"I doubt you'll get away with it. Not with me staying with you," she said. "And I don't even like him anymore."

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's wrist and dragged her up from her sitting position. She smiled cheerfully and pulled her into the corner of the tent, barely supressing hysterical giggles underneath her breath. The warrior looked Azula in the eye and inhaled before talking. "Then who _do_ you like, 'Zula? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"

Azula rolled her eyes and walked out of Ty Lee's tent before she could do anything. What did she expect from her? A confession of all her childhood crushes? Well, she wasn't going to get it. Azula didn't like anybody. She hated them all, actually, and would rather be the Fire Lord with no husband then be a villager with a husband. The former princess chuckled rather sinisterly, thinking about what power she would have if she was the Fire Lord. But alas, she sighed. That power belonged to Zuko. A teenager who didn't deserve it. Everybody thought he did, well, they were wrong. _Azula_ deserved the throne. After all, Ozai had appointed her before Katara and Zuko showed up. Then she had fought Agni Kai - and lost. She wouldn't have lost if she wasn't thinking about her mother showing up in the mirror. A small tear showed up in the corner of her eye, forming a fragile dome on her cheek, slowly sliding down her face. Azula wiped it away quickly, turning it into flames. Her mother didn't care. She didn't even love h-

"Where are you goin', Azula? Can I come?" Ty Lee's urging interrupted Azula's thoughts. She turned around sharply, throwing the ball of fire in her hands at Ty Lee's face.

Ty Lee let out a quick scream before Azula had realized what she'd done. The acrobat jumped to the side, crying and shaking with fear. Azula never did that to her. _Ever._ Gasping, Ty Lee watched as the fire burned a small spot where she'd been standing. "What- _hic_ - was that for - _hic_ -?"

Azula narrowed her eyes into little slits while Ty Lee cried and hiccuped. She frowned. "For following me." She lifted a finger and smirked slightly.

The kyoshi warrior started to cry harder, covering her soft hands over her damp face. "W-why would you d-do that?"

The former princess sighed and went over to Ty Lee, feeling bad. "I guess I was just lost in thoughts."

Ty Lee leaned her head into Azula's cozy torso while she whimpered. "Can I still come with you?"

Azula flinched when Ty Lee touched her, but sighed. "I suppose," she mused. "Where are we going?"

Ty Lee and Azula walked slowly, Ty Lee's head snuggled into Azula's chest comfortably. The two walked together for a while, until Azula finally pushed Ty Lee's head away, narrowing her eyebrows.

"What was that for?" Ty Lee asked. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Azula.

Azula sighed in dismay. "You're not crying anymore, Ty Lee. I don't need to comfort you."

Ty Lee giggled. "Yes you do, Azula."


	3. Trust

**A/N: Sorry the characters are somewhat OOC, but I'm trying to write it deeper, unlike the other chapters which are, relatively, fluffy lol And, I am EXTREMELY sorry that it's so dang short, but I felt I needed to add it. Tell me what you think, fanfic'ers! )**

Ty Lee sat alone on the small cot in her tent, rubbing her eyelids. Her first thought was, _I want to go back with Azula to the Fire Nation. _She winced, thinking of how angry Aumi and Ming would be. But, she did want to be with Azula more. Today was the day she was leaving. Ty Lee wanted to go. It felt weird to even think that anymore - she was a kyoshi warrior now, nestled like a bird in the Earth Kingdom. She missed Mai, though. And, if you'll believe it, Zuko...a little. Now that Azula had come, she missed having fun with her other friends. Ty Lee lifted herself off of the dark green cot, hearing pounding footsteps on the dirt, and a faint muttering about how 'that Azula can't just take Ty Lee from us' The acrobat frowned, immediately feeling guilty for what she'd thoguht about going with Azula.

As if a response to her question, an exhausted voice whispered, "Yes, she can, Aumi - she's the firelord's sister. She could probably convince Firelord Zuko to banish us from ever visiting Ty Lee. That is, if she decides to go back with Azula. But then, couldn't she just come here?"

"If she went with - _'the firelord's brother'_ - then we wouldn't _want to freaking visit that traitor._"

Aumi's outraged statement made Ty Lee gasp. She tried to stop them from coming, but it didn't work. She squinted her eyes tightly, frowning - the girl was 17 already. Surely she would've stopped her crying habit by now. But no - they came. As soon as Ty Lee felt a tinge of water sparkle in the ducts of her brown eyes, she couldn't help but wanting Azula to comfort her. And then they came and went. The tears - several of them, all at once, streaming down her face like a sprinkler. They slid down her cheek and dissolved onto her sleeve as she wiped them away, wishing she would stop crying. But more poured out of her eyes, seeming to never stop. Ty Lee hiccuped loudly, wiping the last of them away. "Why won't they trust her?" she said quietly.

There's a chance it was because Azula had been the second most evil person anybody in the world could ever think of, and Ty Lee had been too scared to realize anything. It could be because she locked her two best friends in prison for doing the right thing. Maybe it's because she was locked up in a mental asylum for a year, losing her mind slowly and painfully. And, possibly, it's because Azula is a dark person, very dark, and when you look down deep inside her, searching for a small heart that you expected after he 'transformation', you won't find anything but a small crumpled heart, the size of a speck of dust, rotting in the hollowed remains of her soul. But maybe, just maybe, that excuse for a heart has some hope - even though nobody will bother to search for it deep enough.

And when all Azula wants is somebody to care, she can't see that the person that can save her from herself has been right in front of her, her whole life.


End file.
